


December 8th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 8th

A soft tune was hummed when JaeJoong prepared dinner for ChangMin. The others had gone out to eat and had left the younger behind because, for sure, he couldn't come with them anyway with his right collarbone broken and left hand twisted after a horrible fall down the stairs when a bunch of fans – JaeJoong rather wanted to call them stalkers, really – just wouldn't stop chasing him.

He shook his head at the bad images from that moment and the curses he had had on his lips for those people for hurting his baby. He had been so mad that he hadn't been able to smile for an entire week. Now he was just glad that nothing more had happened and that ChangMin was quite all right despite his right arm and left hand being completely immobile. He somehow liked to feed the younger anyway, even more so now that the others had left. He could pamper his injured lover all the way that he wanted.

“I prepared your favourite kind of spaghetti,” JaeJoong announced with a broad smile when he pulled ChangMin's chair to the table.

Albeit being happy about JaeJoong's full attention on him, and his favourite foods being served day by day, ChangMin couldn't help but feel down most of the time. He flashed a soft smile, still, and mumbled, “Thanks.”

“No, I can't feed you those spaghetti with such a scowl on your face,” JaeJoong declared and before ChangMin knew what was coming over him, the older leaned forwards and kissed him gently on the lips. JaeJoong pulled back when he was sure that ChangMin had relaxed and fed the younger with a satisfied smile when the scowl was completely gone. It was quite helpful that he kissed the younger every now and then over their dinner in intimate togetherness.


End file.
